


表面关系（二）

by yatongling



Category: all丞
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 18:52:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17709644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yatongling/pseuds/yatongling





	表面关系（二）

两人的脸只差一公分的距离，范丞丞终于反应过来迅速捂住陈立农的嘴巴。  
   
“你又准备强奸我了是不是？”  
   
灼热的呼吸把手掌都酝湿了，眯着弯弯的笑眼直把他耳朵给盯红。  
   
“你怎么不说话？”  
   
“啊！”意识到手还堵着别人的嘴，他放了下来：“你有话好好说，别上来就动手动脚！”  
   
“那天......是我太冲动了........”陈立农正了正色，“你以后再也不许穿那么透的白衬衫了。”  
   
沉重的呼吸掠过他的睫毛，这家伙可真是多管闲事，我那叫给粉丝发福利。  
   
心跳声快溢出嗓子眼了，白皙的脸微微侧过头去，嘴唇翕动：“那........你是还喜欢我吗........”  
   
“噗嗤”“笨蛋”“什么时候说不喜欢你了？”  
   
“那我拒绝你之后，你也没继续追了呀..........”  
   
“我哪敢追啊大少爷。怕你嫌弃我是gay，怕自己哪又触犯到你，以后连面都见不着了。”  
   
对方像罩子一样把自己聚拢住，透不过气来了。“你要是真的担心......那那天在后台.......”  
   
陈立农犹如被戳中脊梁骨，神情变得严肃慎重，“........对不起.......你跑出去之后每一分每一秒我都在后悔，我保证，真的真的真的不会再伤害你了。”  
   
不止不会伤害他，陈立农甚至因他的逃避闪躲而认真思考过退团，他忘不了心爱的人那天受伤的眼神，一刀一刀剜过他的心肉，悔意凌迟着他每一个难眠的傍晚。  
   
范丞丞捂着脸微弱地颤动，他难以读懂自己的情绪，紧张，害怕，血液咕噜咕噜的翻腾，渐渐生出了反常的期待，这种变态的思维扎破脉搏，他对自己失望透顶。仿佛被一个巨型器皿装了起来，感觉灵魂被彻底困住，再也逃不走了。  
   
“你........打算怎么办.........”  
   
陈立农观察着这只瑟瑟发抖的小动物，越来越猜不透心上人的心思了。  
   
“我.......肯定是想亲亲抱抱啊。但丞丞不愿意就算了。” 说罢就侧身挪向床的另一边，对人做出了个请自便的手势。  
   
？  
   
晕了。还带这样玩的？不是你把我扯进卧室的吗？  
   
此情此景极其尴尬，走也不是留也不是，红潮席上脸颊，他清了清嗓子，“嗯！那我可真.......唔...........”  
   
下唇被咬住，对方吞吐的气息渡入了他口中，范丞丞即刻软了下去。  
   
亲过来亲过去，不禁地琢磨，这男的嘴唇好小好薄，舌头也太大力了，把口腔搅得天翻地覆，但是莫名其妙好舒服，好想一直亲下去。  
   
两颗脑袋分开的时候，嘴角间还连接着一条长长的银丝，身体被吻的酥麻，没有力气再动了。  
   
“范丞丞，你要我吗？”  
   
那双布满情欲的眼神令他惴惴不安，他闭上眼睛憋出了句：“有专业工具吗........”  
   
“.........这还真没有。”  
   
“没有你问个鸡巴！走了！”他气的把人往前一推作势要离开，发现下半身软的像只溺水的海洋生物，丧失了行动能力。  
   
陈立农温柔地用嘴碰了碰他的脖颈，起身去床头拿了罐凡士林。“宝贝，将就下。”  
   
范丞丞认命了，都是自找的。  
   
颤抖着盯着对方一点一点扒下他的睡衣睡裤，身体敏感的生出了颗粒，明明不太冷的初秋让他饱生寒意。  
   
“你........能不能也脱光........这样只有我一个人，不公平..........”  
   
陈立农笑的露出牙齿，三下五除二就把衣服摔在地板上。粗壮猩红的阴茎刺激着他的感官，已经第二次见了，还是十分令人难以置信的尺寸。  
   
乳头不由分说的被吸进嘴里，啊.........第一次被人吸奶，止不住的发出阵阵呻吟。另一只被恶意地揉捏玩弄，范丞丞爽的夹紧了双腿。  
   
“丞丞的奶头好小，颜色好浅。”  
   
臭流氓..........  
   
陈立农把手伸到他的内裤里，捉住了那根东西反复撸动，指甲划过铃口，顿时一道电流穿过了身体。后穴感受到空气的凉意，他惊呼一声，咸咸的味道漫上眼眶和鼻腔。  
   
“疼了就跟我说。”  
   
他扒着对方的肩头，咬着下嘴唇呜咽。不是疼不疼的原因，太害怕了。  
   
陈立农挖了一坨凡士林往隐秘处探去。粉色的后穴在剧烈收缩，内里的褶皱随着身体抖动而变宽变窄，喉咙沙哑干燥，他觉得自己快发疯了。  
   
手指终于抵上的那瞬间，两人都不自主地僵住。他跟着身下的人身体颤抖的频率慢慢把食指往里戳，柔软的肛口被抚弄的感觉就已经让范丞丞忍不住蜷起脚趾了，更别说在那本不该被捅进来的地方抽抽插插，要死了。  
   
他痉挛着来回蹭着床单，乳尖划过布料的酸麻缓解了屁眼带来的胀痛。随着指奸产生一波一波的快感，身体好像分泌了什么本不该分泌的液体，从穴道里缓缓往外流，湿黏的感受反复撩拨着大脑，好想有东西进来把这些湿滑给清空。  
   
没等他反应过来，粗大的肉棒就开始磨蹭起了股缝。他不自主地摸上两人的丘体，手掌里沾满了汗水和淫液，等不及了..........  
   
陈立农掰开他肉乎乎的大腿，将滚烫的龟头肏进了柔软发红的穴口。  
   
“嘶————疼” 他的五官痛的皱在一起。  
   
“宝宝忍一忍，还没插到最里面。”  
   
对方极具耐心的研磨着入口处，大片汗水滴落在范丞丞的胸膛，犹如浸泡在夏天的水池里一般燥热。  
   
弄了好久，痒意替代了酸疼的痛楚，他羞愧的双腿直蹬，下意识圈住自己的阳具准备抚慰。没等他反应，男人突然插进了最深处，只剩下两颗饱胀的卵蛋紧紧地贴着屁股。  
   
“啊啊啊啊啊” 范丞丞觉得自己快失禁了。空虚的地方被完全填满，两人紧密结合没有一丝缝隙。  
   
陈立农再也忍不住了，打桩机般的开始发狠运作，似乎这种狂躁暴虐的性格才是他的真实面。他又惊又爽，新奇的有违伦理的快感无数次冲刷大脑，提醒他正在跟男人做爱，自己被一个男人破处了。  
   
他被操的汁水横流，双手紧紧圈住对方的脖子，猩红的舌头无意识的伸出老长。  
   
持续抽插了数百下，他弓起身子后穴突地一夹，让陈立农也下身一紧，掐紧他的臀肉，猛然抽出阴茎放肆地射在他的小腹上。白色的浊液躺了满身，场面淫糜不堪。  
   
陈立农射精后乏力地压住他，有一下没一下的舔着他的脖子。  
   
不消一会就感觉那个坏家伙又硬起来了，范丞丞心想，这一次你自己解决吧，老子痛死了。  
   
   
   
无论是纯爱故事还是情色电影，镜头扫到清晨主角们的轮廓时，还未苏醒的身体都是紧密交缠在一起，幸福的彼此相拥，岁月完好，温暖恬静。然而现实是范丞丞睡得七仰八叉，陈立农被迫挤在床边，胳膊和腿都快掉下去。  
   
忍无可忍他踢了一脚睡得酣畅的人，“猪，醒醒。”  
   
沉浸在睡梦里还不忘显露不耐的神色，吭哧一声把打扰者踹下床去。  
   
？被那个完之后还这么有力气哦。  
   
他看了眼表爬起来揪住范丞丞的脸，“起床啦~”  
   
见对方还是没反应，就顺势捏起他的嘴唇亲了过去，这回终于惊醒了。  
   
范丞丞猛地把他推开，眼睛肿的只能睁出一条缝，疼痛和疲惫席卷大脑，悻悻地说道：“还没刷牙呢.......”  
   
“我不嫌弃你你倒还嫌弃我来了。”  
   
“个人卫生你懂不懂啊.......”说完伸了三四个大型懒腰就要爬起床洗漱。  
   
走是能走的，就是刚走两步就觉得从下体往头顶直逼上来酸疼的撕裂感，可男人不能说不行，他撑着墙壁硬着头皮往前走。  
   
陈立农看他一瘸一拐的样子笑的直不起腰，没有不爱逞能的男人。他走向前扛起受伤人士，不顾对方在肩膀上张牙舞爪扭动着身子要下来，打了下他的屁股：“我是始作俑者，今天我来对行动不便的范先生负责。”  
   
把人运送到卫生间之后耐心地挤好牙膏接满漱口水，把牙刷递给他说：“一起。”  
   
范丞丞别扭地收起不情愿，拢了下睡得乱糟的头发。  
   
洗完脸之后终于觉得没那么肿了，他偷瞄了眼陈立农顿时火冒三丈，气死了，这货从来都吃不胖也不水肿，睡了十来个小时的脸还跟刚做完有氧一样小，不公平不公平。而陈立农眼里的范丞丞是好可爱的，刷牙时两颊肉的像塞满了食物，水珠从发际线和鬓角滑过近乎白的透明的皮肤，爱意在这个瞬间更加饱胀，好想一辈子把他藏在蜜罐里捧在手心上珍视。  
   
“好了刷完牙可以亲亲了。”  
   
等不及地掰过范丞丞的脸，不待他反应就吻了上去，他仔细地亲着，尽管口腔里布满了清凉的牙膏味，却觉得自己在嚼水蜜桃味软糖。  
   
丞丞是我的水蜜桃。  
   
原来这世界上真的有甜度超标的早安吻，他情愿永远融化在里面。  
   
“我们从今天开始恋爱吗？”  
   
“笨蛋，是昨天。”  
   
   
   
回忆起以前范丞丞不免有些抑郁，他感觉自己就是不要脸的渣男代表。陈立农那么温柔那么好，他却忍不住劈腿，可现实男友跟追逐了几年的偶像，两个都放不开手。没救了吧。  
   
林彦俊饶有兴趣地盯着身旁发呆的人，看他准备呆到几时才能察觉到他的存在。  
   
五光十色的酒吧里卖力舞蹈的dancer和酷炫打碟的DJ都没能引起他的注意，他一眼不眨地紧盯酒杯，想一会叹一口气，叹了十七八口终于瞥到了身边的生物。  
   
“林彦俊？你怎么在这？”他觉得彼此好久没见了，竟有些惊喜。  
   
“我今天也在上海工作，联系不到你就问你助理了，他说你大晚上跑这来还不让人跟，你要干嘛呀？”  
   
林彦俊斜斜地笑着露出一只酒窝，看起来蛮欠扁的。  
   
他狐疑地瞅了眼，“我心情不好，借酒消愁行不行.......”  
   
“那我看你这酒杯怎么一点没动？”  
   
“我........不刚上还没开始品吗！”语毕就端起杯盏一口闷了，酒精刺激的味道直冲大脑，他呛得连咳了好几声，还对酒保做了个再来两杯的手势。  
   
“疯了吧你，不知道自己酒量吗？”  
   
“要你管！”  
   
范丞丞稍微喝一点之后就开始耍小孩脾气，宇宙最无敌，任谁都得跪下求饶那种。  
   
第三杯还剩杯底的时候，他已经醉的毫无知觉了，口里喃喃地重复着：农农，凡哥，原谅我吧，我错了。  
   
林彦俊听闻不住地捂嘴笑，自己要是没来这家伙明天热搜预定了。笑着笑着渐渐察觉到不对，对方的身子慢慢倾向他怀里，手也不安分的攀上他的脖子，摸起他的耳朵。什么癖好，喜欢揉别人耳朵。  
   
滚烫的呼吸沉重地拂向毛孔，他有些坐立难安，干嘛要来招惹这位祖宗。  
   
他不敢低头看范丞丞的脸，脑子已经不清醒了，甚至有继续乱下去的趋势。没等他把范丞丞扶正，湿漉漉的触感粘上他的锁骨。  
   
完了。  
   
   
   
林彦俊一路担惊受怕的躲着行人和酒店员工把醉成烂泥的范丞丞运回宾馆。  
   
床上的人手脚不老实的开始脱衣服，嘤嘤地叫唤着热。  
   
他此刻吞咽唾沫的频率达到前所未有的高度，朋友妻不可妻这六个大字宛如牌匾镶在对方的额头上。  
   
空气中积压的暧昧气氛同他按捺不住的心一并触发，心尖在颤抖，彼此胸腔都鼓动起伏。他想上前制住范丞丞的手，却被拉扯住了袖口。  
   
不知来源地热感萦绕整间屋子，感觉自己被魔鬼指示，忍不住的低头亲了亲他的眉心，他知道自己在做一件一定会后悔很久的事。  
   
范丞丞难耐地夹着双腿，汗淋淋地滚来滚去。他视线模糊地望了眼，只觉得帅哥身上有很熟悉的味道，被拥抱的渴望从嘴里源源不断地泄出来。  
   
林彦俊摸上对方鼓囊囊的裆部，细嫩的手隔着衣裤反复揉捏抚弄，另一只伸进自己的内裤边缘，好烫。  
   
他盖上范丞丞的手帮忙抚慰，手指触碰到顶端滑腻的液体，紧接又带到藏在毛发里的阴囊上。  
   
撸动了几十下范丞丞把内裤射的一塌糊涂，下体湿黏的难受，急切地要脱掉。  
   
终于赤裸相见的时候再也难堪忍耐，林彦俊把人翻了过来，就着手里乳白色的精液，向穴口摸索过去。  
   
第一次跟男生做.........只能凭博学的知识存储了..........  
   
两指陷入狭窄的甬道，在高热的内部缓慢抽送。范丞丞随着手指的插弄逐渐加大了呻吟，主动地抬起屁股配合对方的动作。  
   
“呜........可以.......可以进来了................”  
   
从未见过他被情欲腐蚀的模样，林彦俊大脑残存的一丁点意志尚在负隅顽抗，喉结上下滚动试图平复内心的躁乱。  
   
范丞丞性欲高涨，见人还没有动作实在等不及了，艰难地挪动身体靠向那根坚硬的柱体，不知餍足地贴着阴茎来回磨蹭，股缝湿淋淋地快要滴出水了。  
   
林彦俊咽下唾沫把肉棒一点一点插进去，好紧，感觉快容不下他了。随着进入，身体迅速升温，两具滚烫的肉体紧紧贴在一起。动作变的有些急切，被高烫湿热的内里包含的感觉令他发出一声满足地喟叹。  
   
范丞丞也骤然痉挛般地尖叫起来，早已熟知性事的身体主动将巨大吞的更深。  
   
“唔嗯...........动一动.............”  
   
林彦俊喘着粗气，开始挺动腰部，单手环抱着范丞丞的上身，手触碰到柔软到陷进去的肚子，他感觉，自己好像在操一个女孩子。


End file.
